Inuyasha's New Feudal Fairy Tale
by AnimePriestessKikyan
Summary: ANOTHER TIME GOING BACK STORY! :) Inuyasha and the group somehow discovered time going backwards and now all of the enemies that they defeated, have returned for revenge. They also meet new people and discover that there are 4 different jewels in Japan and now, they must find it before Naraku does. Trust me, story is better than summary lol. Please read and review thanks :)


**Hey, I hope you will enjoy this new story. Thanks :)**

**Third POV**

**Years Ago**

After Inuyasha was born, Izayoi took him to another village to stay in after the terrible accident…

**Several Days Later **

A very little Inuyasha was peacefully sleeping and Izayoi was cooking. A little girl came up to her.

"Did they find him?" Izayoi asked, filled with hope.

"He… He has gone to the other side." The little girl replied with sadness. Her eyes were swollen with tears.

**Title: Death**

Izayoi's tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she bent down and hugged the little girl.

"Are you ever going to tell Inuyasha?" The girl asked.

"When he's a lot older…" Izayoi replied. She stood up walked next to the sleeping half demon.

"He's a half demon… He would most likely be treated like how I was…" The little girl muttered and pulled her sleeve so the gash would not be visible. Izayoi noticed this and gasped.

"My dear! Your arm!" Izayoi cried and grabbed some bandages.

"I'm all right. I'm just worried about Inuyasha…" The girl sighed. "People treat half demons like animals… They don't like half demons or even care for them… I just hope this would never happen to him." A tear hit the cold hard floor.

"Don't think like that…" Izayoi said softly. "Not all humans are like that…"

"A lot of them are… Why can't everyone be like you? Caring and loving… It's hard to find that in those people." The girl stared at Inuyasha. "I shall someday, be able to protect someone…"

**The Girl's POV (Remember, half demons and demons age faster than humans…)**

Days have passed ever since the death of Inuyasha's father. I watched Inuyasha growing up from crawling to walking. I would be in the shadows watching him and his mother. Heat rose from inside me when I heard someone calling him a half breed. Life was not supposed to be like this… Also to the fact that Inuyasha did not know what that word meant. Why must they be mean to the half demons? I included… For I am also a half demon. One year later, Inuyasha's mother had a terrible illness that doctors could not cure.

"Take care of Inuyasha for me." She said to me.

"Don't leave…" I replied and grabbed her hand.

"Promise me you'll take care of him…"

"I…" I started. Promising her would make her very happy. I swallowed. "I promise to protect him with my life…"

"Good girl…" She gave a weak smile. I held Inuyasha in my arms and watched her stroking Inuyasha's hair.

Even though Inuyasha aged a lot, he still didn't understand the word death. He gave a confused expression. I held him tighter and cried. He didn't understand… I hope he would never have to see this again…

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Sesshomaru." A voice called me.

"Is she…?" I asked.

"…Yeah…" She answered sadly.

"How is Inuyasha?"

"Pretty good I guess…"

"I see… So, like you, he's a half demon."

"Yeah, he is."

"Hmph…" I scoffed.

"What? You don't like half demons too?" She questioned.

"That's not it…" I answered.

"Ok then…" The girl looked away. "I promised to protect him with my life. And I will."

"It's not that easy. Demons are everywhere." I warned.

"I just have to train."

"You're too young."

"I still need to try. Inuyasha's life can be taken away if I don't do something about it…"

"Fine… I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…. Let's go." I walked away. I taught her for 2 weeks until she can fight on her own.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." She smiled.

"Sure…" I said and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" The girl inquired.

"Traveling?"

"Why?"

"Because I can…"

"I see… Well stop by if you need to."

"Yeah, sure." I waved and left.

**The Girl's POV**

Every time when a demon approaches Inuyasha, I would kill it in a split second. I use two katanas that I keep with me at all time. Fighting wasn't a problem for me anymore. I can never trust Inuyasha with anyone. A lot of demons would attack the village I was in because Inuyasha's father was the one that killed most of their kind. They would come for revenge. I decided to leave the village afterwards because the villagers blamed us for bringing demons to their villages. I would always bring Inuyasha to the gravesite where his mother was buried.

"Why are we here?" Inuyasha would ask me.

"Because… this is where our mother was buried…"

**Please review and tell me what you think. Please? **


End file.
